


Take Care Of Yourself

by Fightingangels2k



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, HYDRA is rude, HYDRA keeps promises?, Headcannon their all safe in Wakanda, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, I have a problem, I need to stop writing sad fics, My First AO3 Post, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Steve is a tiny bit OOC, When did that happen?, angsty angst, oh well, romanogers - Freeform, steve is an idiot, things get better at the end, woowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightingangels2k/pseuds/Fightingangels2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self prescribed drabble in which Steve loves Natasha and is a self sacrificing idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> HEYyyy! I decided to write a fic on AO3! I was watching edits instead of sleeping and became inspired for no particular reason at this edit (https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiY9sOH7fjNAhVEz2MKHej9A-YQtwIIHDAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D92eOS2BPbcI&usg=AFQjCNGvRbxSHDxFQuH5fqoaDFB49ydkBg&sig2=fZbF3CQVWBEObAK_Ddunng&bvm=bv.127178174,d.cGc) and somehow wrote this. Oh well...
> 
> Not beta'd... all mistakes are mine

“Do whatever you want but please don't hurt her!” The nameless man stared him down. His old features showing scrutiny.

It shouldn't have ended like this, Steve just wanted to get away from the Wakandan palace for a bit and Natasha had followed after him. They weren't supposed be taken by HYDRA, they weren't supposed to miss dinner, and this isn't how Captain America was supposed to die.

“Please let her go!" Steve looked over at Natasha’s unconscious state on the floor of the cell across the way. He pulled a little harder at the restraints on his chair. The old man looked him up and down before smirking.

"Why should I?”Steve looked him straight in the eyes and took a deep, shaky, breath.

"You can take the serum for me and kill me or use me to your will." The man looked a little taken aback by his statement. "But you must not cause her any harm. Now or in the future."

The man examined him before getting another sly smirk.

"Is this love captain? "Steve remembers hearing those words being spoken by another villain to Natasha. Loki had asked about Clint, but this time there was no debt.

"Yes."The answer came so easily, he was almost surprised. But he wasn't, he had known he loved her for a while now. Being attracted from the start and then forming a feeling that was almost love until she stared death in the face right next to him. 

And it was funny how the universe was so cruel. Right when he finds out he loves her, she decides to fall in love with Banner. And then never acting on his love till his death.  
The man laughed wickedly, he's finally getting what he wanted. Being a man of business and a man of his word, he thought the price was fair.

"Alright," Steve looked up at him with slight hope,“you will not fight us for the drawing of your serum or whatever else we choose to do with you. But HYDRA will not lay even a finger on the Black Widow.” Steve sighed in relief."However, if she is attacked by another force, we will not stop it.”

"I understand…” The man smirked before turning and heading over to the Widow’s cell. He opened the door and made sure she was secured in the cuffs. Two faceless HYDRA agents unstrapped Steve and brought him over to her cell.

“Say goodbye Captain Rogers…” Steve hit the ground with a thud when the agents threw his weak form down. He shook Natasha’s body and she slowly came to consciousness.

“Steve..?” She started confusedly. Steve cupped her face in his hands and gave her a slightly tearful smile.

“Hey Nat.” She looked back at him even more confused.

“What’s going on?” Steve slid his thumbs over her cheekbones a little and stopped himself from letting the tears spill over.

“Everything's gonna be alright Nat; everything's gonna be alright…”

“Is extraction-?”

“No Nat, but you’ll be safe.”

“Steve what do you mean?” Steve felt a tear slip.

“Take care of yourself Nat, ‘cause I'm not gonna be able to anymore.” Natasha tried to sit up.

“Steve what's going-?”

“Keep the others safe,” he gave her his last tearful smile, “but take care of yourself.”

“Steve, wait!” Steve was already being pulled up again and pushed to the swinging metal doors.

“Steve no! Steve come back, wait! Steve!” Natasha tried to push through the guard holding her back. The agent pulled out a taser but stopped at his leader’s warning.

“Stop! A promise is a promise and Ms. Romanova is to remain unharmed by HYDRA.” The agent nodded and closed Natasha’s cell door. She continued to yell for Steve through the protective glass, banging her bloodied hands against the walls. Steve stopped right before the doors and Natasha barely heard his faint last words.

“I’m sorry Nat.” Then he walked willingly through the doors.

Later, when he's getting blood pumped out of him and needles stuck in, he will try to forget the fact that he couldn't say ‘I love you’. He will try to remember that he did it to protect her from more hurt, against his own wants.

Later, when he takes his last breath, he will remember his sacrifice and smile...Because her safety is worth it.

Later, when Natasha gets mysteriously let out with no recollection of where from, she will mourn with the Avengers for the loss of their Captain. The Avengers would finally reunite to celebrate the life Steve, a leader, a hero, a friend, family.

Later, when trying to stop the new uprising of HYDRA super soldiers, Natasha will wonder why she always comes out of the battle unscathed.

Later, when Sam finally sits her down and tells her the truth, she will hold in the tears for no more than a minute before she is a sobbing mess.

Later, when Wanda loses herself and buckle under the pressure of the deaths of her brothers and attempts to kill herself, Natasha will use her weakness to help strengthen Wanda.

Later, when they're all fighting Thanos, she will use Steve's memory to keep fighting. Later, when the war is won and everyone is celebrating, she will sit at Steve's empty grave and tell him their accomplishments in tears.

And later, when Tony finds a way with the Infinity Gauntlet and Wanda, Natasha brings Steve back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright that's done! I should post my Fanfiction.net story Don't Go here too but I'm not feeling inspired to finish it so I'm not sure I'll post it until I get another chapter ready. It's under the same Username as AO3 on Fanfiction.net if you still want to read it!


End file.
